The Day You Left
by Pongs-Dancers-MonkeyHunkey
Summary: Childhood friends for forever? Not us. She left. Though I did not know my friend could be dieing of Cancer." Bella & Emmett friends till she gets Cancer. 10 years later she survived. But she still might have lost something...her best friend Emmett. Em/B
1. The Story Of Bella

**A/N: Okay guys here the story, The Day You Left, from me and Brittanys (Twilightdancer93), conjoined site. I will be writing Emmett's POV, and Britt will be writing Bella's. This isn't like every childhood friend fanfic story, it's a little more heart breaking than normal ones. Please enjoy though, and review!....oh, who can forget alerting this story, and Author alert. You guys gotta do it! Read what my friend Britt has to say at the end! :)**

-----------------------------------------

**Chapter One: The Story of Bella.**

"Can Bella come out to play?" I asked impatiently, standing in front of my best friends house door. Bella's mother Renee turn around to look past the door to the staircase that led up to Bella's room. I was easily picturing the days when Bella fell, or tripped her way down that. I stomped my foot, more impatient.

"I think she's already outside hun, out in the backyard." She answered. I smiled, nodded a 'thanks', then took out running to the back. I jumped off from the brick pathway, and over the bushes. I quieted my walking, so that way I could do a sneak attack on Bella from behind. She hated it when I surprised her, so I did it all the time.

She was walking around the small plant area, looking intently down at the ground. I smiled, this was going to be perfect. Slowly, I was able to move around her. She was walking forward, in front of me. Keeping my grin I pounced on her.

"Rawr!" I growled jokingly, as I ran up behind Bella and tackled her to the ground. She laughed and squealed, desperately grasping at my hands and arms to pull me away from her. I kept my stance, pinning her down. She giggled some more, then gave up. I felt disappointed.

"Giving up already, huh? Loser!" I shouted, getting off from her. Bella sighed, and rolled over so her face was down in the grass. I looked down at her confused. She looked so tired. Her brown hair was spread out all around her as she just sorta laid there. My stomach made a knot, as I thought of something terrible.

"Bell Bell?" I asked softly, kneeing down next to her on the grass. She didn't respond, just stayed there. I swallowed loudly, as my hand timidly went out to reach for her. As my hand came to lay down on her shoulder, Bella screamed and rolled over. She got up, then tackled me to the ground. I was taken aback by her skills. Oh, dang it.

"Not fair! Not fair!," I kept repeating as she held me down. "I thought you were hurt or something! Not fair at all!"

She laughed, and got up off from me. I let out a breath, as I got up also. She smiled, then held out her hand. "Truths?"

"Truths." I answered, smiling.

"Bella! Dinner is ready! Go leave that Emmett kid alone, and eat!" Bella's mother Renee called from the screen door of their front house.

"No she can't leave! I'm keeping her as my slave!" I shouted back to her mom, wrapping my arms around Bella.

"Emmett, let go I have to eat." She said, squirming out of my hold. I frowned. These were the times I hated. When Bella had to leave. Me and her were best of friends, so when she left it made me sad. I loved spending my days with her. She was fun to play around with, and tackle. She was very clumsy too, so it was fun to watch her fall down and I could laugh.

"Fine," I pouted. "See you tomorrow Pack Man?" Pack man was her nickname. I gave it to her, when we we're around seven. She gave me a nickname too. I don't really remember how it started, but it stuck with us till this day.

She giggled. "Of course Monkey Man." We high fived each other, the sun now setting down. I had to get home soon. My mom might start worrying soon. We hugged one last time, then went our opposite ways.

"You get home safely, Emmett!" Renee said to me, and I waved back. Of course I would. Bella waved crazily from her door, till I got out of the distance. It was cool that I didn't live so far away from her. It'd drive me crazy if I did. Friends for a whole ten years.

I jogged down to the end of the block, to get to my house. I walked straight into the front door, greeted by the smell of food. Yum. I went into the kitchen to see what my mom was cooking. She smiled at me, as she stirred something in a black pan.

"Did you get to visit Bella today?" She asked, putting in some salt to the food she was cooking. I nodded my head.

"Yep, Pack Man was out in the backyard today. So I got her from behind, then she made this weird squealing sound, and tried to push me off. She gave up, then I got up. She stayed really still for awhile and I got scared, so I was like 'Bell?', then she turned around, yelled and tackled me!...I tell you, I didn't know she had tricks!" My voice was enthusiastic.

My mom laughed gently. "I'm glad you had fun. Why don't you go set up the table for me?"

"Sure." I replied, then quickly set up the table for my mom. I wasn't sure if I was doing it right. I was getting confused on which way, or side the fork went on. Then the spoon. I gave up, and just set the table up the way I knew how.

"Go tell your brothers, and sister that dinner is ready will you? I think they are all upstairs in Jasper's room."

"Okay." I answered.

I ran up the stairs, to go get my family. Mom was right, they were all chillaxing in Jasper's I got in the room, I told them that mom said that dinner was ready. They nodded then headed down the stairs with me. Edward shoved me against the wall a couple of times, then I did the same.

"Meanie!" Edward yelled at me.

"Meanie bo-beanie!" I laughed, then pushed him again.

"Mom!," He shouted then at me said. "I don't know what to say next to that."

"Boys, stop it now! Wash your hands then eat dinner!" Our mom told us.

"Stupid seven year old brother." I muttered, then hurried up so I could go and eat.

Edward was seven. Jasper was fourteen. Alice was nine. And I was ten. My family was pretty cool I guess. My mom was the best, and my dad was a doctor. We functioned good as a family I guess, but it could get a little hectic around here.

"Mom, when is dad coming back?" Alice asked as she sat down, and took her fork digging into the noodle dish.

"He'll be here tomorrow morning, sweetheart." Mom kissed her forehead, sitting down herself.

That night we ate our dinner, brushed our teeth, talked, and got ready for bed. I was so excited to seeing Bella tomorrow. Me and her had plans to go to the ice cream shop, and to the park. I was going to kick her butt, to make up for what she did to me today.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of more food. That's what I loved about my family, especially my mom. She love to cook, and she was good at it. So I enjoyed it a lot. She was making pancakes for this morning. I got out of my bed, did some of normal routines.

As I was eating my pancakes there was a knock on the door. I smiled.

"Monkey Man! I got a new bike! Hurry!" I heard Bella's excited voice coming from the other side of the door.

Ooo, bike?

"Coming!" I shouted, running. I waved quickly to my mom, who laughed then kept reading her book. When I got outside, Bella was wearing a purple helmet, sitting on her new bike. She waved, laughing probably from my expression. It was early in the morning, like around ten or so.

"Sweet!"

"I know, right?" Bella smiled at me, then got off so I could look at it.

"Who gave it to you?" I shouted in awe, climbing onto it. It was so cool.

"My mom duh." She answered obviously. I stuck out my tongue at her.

"Can we take turns riding it?" I asked excitedly, playing around with the bike pedals. This was awesome! They turned backwards all the way, and front wards! Oh, totally sweet! The brakes to stop the bike, were up on the handles. The bike was like this fiery blue color. It popped out, with the colors.

"Go ahead, but after I want to play tag again. I liked watching you loose yesterday." She giggled.

"That was a cheap shot and you know it." I muttered at her.

"Just go." She laughed, then pushed the bike from behind to make it go forward. I cheered, and started pedaling around. I went twice around in a circle around her, who was watching me with a smile. Her brown eyes looked brighter than usual. Actually a lot of things looked different about her.

I stopped riding the bike, pressing firmly down on the brakes. "Bella...you look different today." I was saying slowly, getting in front of her. I looked into her eyes...they were weird. They were so light, almost clear. They were larger than usual also. Her skin was paler, then pale. And for the first time that I have known her, her rosy cheeks were gone. She wasn't blushing, at all. Her lips were thin, and her hair...oh wow her hair. It wasn't that brown fluff I was used to. It looked like frail strings.

"I know. But I feel fine." She assured. Her voice was the only thing that sounded the same.

"Are you sure about that?" I checked. She was my friend. I'd hate it if anything happened to her, or if she was ill. She was one of my best friends that I had ever had.

"Yes, I already said that. Now come on," She said light hearted. "Your it." She punched my shoulder, then took off running. I laughed running after her, forgetting about the bike. I chased her through my front yard, being careful not to step on my moms flowers. Me and Bella laughed continue sly as we had fun, tagging and tackling each other.

"Gottcha." I murmured out of breath, as me and her both landed onto the grass. I could feel my clothes get wet from the water that was in the grass. There would be stains and my mom won't be too happy about that.

"My head feels weird." Bella answered. I rolled over onto my side so I could see her.

"Come on, I think it was moving around too much." I got up, and held out my hand towards her. She took it and got up onto her feet.

"Ow." She said, running her fingers through her hair for a bit.

I gasped.

In Bella's hand was a big chunk of her hair. A big bald spot on her head. I stared, not sure of anything. My heart pounded unsteadily. My breathing was weirdly shallow, as I took in deeper breaths.

Bella looked at me with horrified wide eyes.

"Mom!!" I shouted watching Bella fall.

Bella left after that day. Just disappeared from Forks, and never came back. What happened to her?

I had no clue.

----------------------------------------------------

**Hey all! this is Britt (Twilightdancer93). What did we all think of this first chapter? I have to say, i think my friend Lissy did a great job getting this thing started! BRAVO ALYSSA! cant wait to begin my chapter.**

**okay guys, now i know this story is shared with my friend Alyssa, but i'm going to still add a little bit of britt to this A/N by saying one thing and one thing only, you're probably all familiar with...**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!! if you want more ;]**

**Britt!**


	2. It Makes You Think

**Hi everyone! This is my first chapter of our conjoint story! I'm so excited to be writing with such a great talent as Alyssa! I hope I did her story line justice! Check out the bottom for a note from her, but first here is the first chapter in BELLA'S point of view.**

**Thanks for the reviews/alerts. You guys rock!**

**Britt. **

* * *

** Chapter Two: It Makes You Think **

"_Bella! Bella! Come out come out wherever you are!"_

_I giggled softly, digging my feet into the ground harder, keeping my crouched stance behind the large bush. I could see him now in the distance, he was looking around, turning in circles his head looking up to the sky._

_He scratched his curly head and stopped in his place._

"_huh." I heard him whisper to himself, and I chuckled lightly with a soft snort. He turned in the direction of the bush and I gasped lightly._

_I heard him chuckle._

"_Pac Man I'd know that snort anywhere." he informed me walking towards that bush "and I'd know that little gasp anywhere even more."_

_I bit my lip to keep from giggling again. My heart began pounding and my fists uncurled and curled again._

"_Bella" he mumbled, looking around. I shut my eyes and reopened them to find he was becoming hazy._

_I gasped again and he came closer, his face was still blurry "Bella" he said again._

_I stood up so he could see me, so he could find me._

"_Bella I cant see you…I cant find you" he said_

"_Emmett! Emmett I'm right here! Please Emmett" I said, yelling it seemed and he continued to look at me but not _look_ at me. He was so close, but I not there._

"_Bella, its time for you to wake up."_

My eyes opened as I felt light water drops falling from my face down my cheek. Dad stroked my arm lovingly.

"Bella, honey are you awake? You were having a bad dream"

I shook my head "no dad, it…it was a good dream. B-but at the end." I shook my head not being able to get the words out.

"Bella, is this still about that Emmett kid?"

My eyes blazed "no its not about _that Emmett kid._ its about Emmett, my best friend daddy"

I was fourteen, and once again found myself in the hospital under going treatment for my four year battle of Cancer. I hadn't seen Emmett since the day he realized something was terribly wrong with me. My hair had fallen out right in front of his eyes and then I had fallen to the ground unconscious. When I awoke, I was in a car, speeding down the streets to the hospital, where Emmett's dad, Dr. Cullen worked.

Dr. Cullen was a good doctor, he was always very loving and precise when it came to healing my injuries, I had been in there many times before.

However this time…he turned us away. I remember gazing up into his eyes when he looked at mom and dad straight faced and whispered, "_we just don't have the technology to take care of Bella, here in Forks. She needs to go to a bigger city, with more people, with more of a chance. I'm sorry"_

I didn't understand at the time, I thought he was merely sick of helping us and that made the flesh under my skin boil.

But now, as I laid on the cool hospital bed with no energy, my eyes swollen and my skin so pale is was almost translucent I realized the meaning of his words.

We were in Phoenix, one of the largest cities out there and even they were having a troublesome time healing me. They continued to feed me medicine after medicine, give me shot after shot, make me eat healthy and when I had the energy, do a little bit of exercising.

I shut my eyes and everything was quiet. I missed Forks, the small town had always been my home. It never rained here, and everything was brown. This wasn't home, this was where the medicine was.

But how was I expected to live without Emmett with me? He was my very best friend. My mom even thought we were going to get married one day which I, at the time, grew red to and let out a large groan.

Emmett would chuckle and pull me into his arms kissing my cheek, then tease me the rest of the day calling me his "wifey"

I missed Monkey man. He was in fact the reason I loved Forks so much, he was the reason I missed home, not the rain or green grass. Truth was, I hated the rain.

I moved my small arm over my stomach gently and patted it with the other, turning my head away from my dad, signaling that I didn't want to talk right now.

My mind began drifting back to Forks, back to the day I met Emmett. My family moved to Forks from Jacksonville when I was just four years old. The small town was uncomforting and different. It felt all wrong, until I saw him.

_The doors of the small car opened and mom smiled down at me "Bella, we're here. Come on out and stretch." _

_I looked outside to see a soft morning mist covering the gray dreary sky. There were no clouds, or palm trees or beaches, just rain, gray and grass._

_I stepped out, my small sandals getting covered in mud and looked around in distaste._

"_What was wrong with Jacksonville momma?" I asked shivering lightly under the cold rain._

_She smiled lightly "You know Daddy was asked to work here. They need a police man, right?" mom tried simplifying it for me._

_I nodded once placing my arms over each other and rubbing them up and down._

"_I'm going to help daddy unload the truck, okay?"_

_I didn't respond and she walked away lightly, I was too busy looking at the most peculiar scene._

_Running, down the street was a small boy his hair dripping wet along with his clothing, he would run softly until a puddle crossed his path, then he would stop, jump in it, laugh evilly and then keep going._

_I smiled and ran to the edge of our driveway, momma had told me many times not to leave the driveway and I didn't want to disobey her._

"_Hi!" I yelled, hoping he heard. He glanced over at me and then smiled cheekily running over to where I stood "Howdy!" he said loudly._

_I winced and then smiled "I'm Bella"_

"_I'm Emmett. I'm a monkey!" he said excitedly and then got down on his hands and knees, balling his hands into fists and walking on them, his feet swinging behind him as he chanted "oo oo ah ah!!"_

_I laughed and clapped my hands "You _do_ look like a monkey!"_

_He smiled standing up and wiping the small rubble that stuck on his knees and fists. _

"_Are you my friend?" I asked him, raising my shoulders to meet my head._

_He smiled and looked up to the sky "um….yes! You're my best friend" he declared._

_I giggled, clapping again "Yay!"_

"_Bella! Bella come inside now you're going to get soaked!" momma yelled from the car motioning for me to follow her._

"_Bye monkey boy!"_

"_Hey! I'm not a boy!" he shouted, making me stop in my tracks "I'm a man!"_

"_sorry" I said looking down and then smiling again "bye monkey man!!"_

I laughed a little at the distant memory leaning onto my pillow.

every night as I went to sleep I thought of him, there wasn't a day that passed when I didn't wonder about him, where he was now. Did he miss me? Did he even remember me? Maybe he was glad I moved.

What if he didn't miss me! What if he's forgotten about me and moved on. He probably has a new best friend, named Ella who moved across the street in my old home. She probably has a better name for him, like Tiger Man or Lion Man. They probably laugh at all the stupid things me and Emmett did and make fun of me.

I bet he's burned all my pictures and sold all the things I've given him. I held on tighter to the small bear that never left my side, the small bear that Emmett won for me at the town's carnival the summer before I turned 9.

_I continued to attempt to hit the milk bottles again and again groaning and reaching into my purse to grab any spare change I had left over._

"_What's the matter pac man?" Emmett asked walking over, his mouth full of the cotton candy he was holding._

_My head fell on the counter top "I want to win that!" I said pointing to the large teddy bear hanging up on the ceiling of the booth._

_He laughed "That thing is bigger than you are pac man! What do you have to do to win that thing?"_

"_hit those" I grumbled pointing to the stupid milk bottles that seemed to be glued together because I could just not hit them!_

_He laughed at my glare towards the milk bottles._

"_it cant be that hard, how many times have you tried?"_

"_15 times! Its useless I just cant do it"_

_He chuckled "Let me try"_

"_I don't have any more money Monkey Man"_

_He rolled his eyes picking me up and moving me off the large seat "I wouldn't make you pay stupid. Now move before I change my mind"_

_I smiled widely leaning on his shoulder as he paid the man twenty-five cents. _

_He waited a moment and then wound up his arm, throwing the puck right at the bottles._

_He hit down two and the man handed him a very small version of the large teddy bear I wanted._

_He looked down at it and laughed a little handing it to me "Sorry I couldn't win you the one you wanted"_

_I wound my arms around his large form, even for an eight year old the kid was big._

"_Thank you Emmett! Its wonderful! Thank you"_

_He winked at me, grabbing my hand and stuffing cotton candy in my mouth "Come on Pac Man I want to go on the bumper cars!"_

I smiled down at the bear.

"no" I whispered "Emmett could never forget about me. He loves me just as much as I love him"

I still couldn't help but wonder, does he have hard feelings towards me still? I packed up and moved, never seeing him again, never warning him.

How would I feel? Would I be angry with him?

I sighed "I'm sorry Emmett…I'm so sorry"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh wow. She did an amazing job here guys!!! This chapter was so great! I was just disapointed that there wasn't more!! You guys agree? Haha

now for the time...REVIEW!! Thanks for the people that did last chapter!

Next chapter will be in Emmett's POV, written from me! But I honestly can't wait to get that chapter up so I can read hers!! Shes just way too amazing!

did I say this? REVIEW! :)

Pongs-Dancers-MonkeyHunkey


	3. Missing You

**Hey! Okay last chapter ruled! Can't we all agree? My Cyber friend did an amazing job in building the relationship that our couple Emmett/Bella shared when they were kids! Thanks to who reviewed! It means a lot for me and Britt!**

**Heres the third chapter by me! . ping-pongplayer :) **

**Reminder this is Emmett's POV. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Three: Missing You  
**

"Let's all be thankful that we're together, alright? No mater what happens now in Chicago we're together." Jasper tried to soothe us. I scoffed, folding my arms more tightly across my chest. I was tired of hearing, "everything is gonna be okay", because I just knew that it wasn't. I was ready for all of us just to move on.

Jasper shot me a warning glance. I shot one back. He was only picking on me because I was the next oldest child. Which wasn't fair, I thought. He didn' t want me to be disappointing Edward cause he was the _youngest_. Ugh. Get me the hell out of here. Edward was fine. I didn't do anything, but _they _did. May they burn in hell for all that they did. They caused my family a lot of freaking pain. Because they _took _away our main family. The people that held us all together. They're dead. They're gone. And it just left four depressed kids sitting in a airport being shoved onto a plain to go to Chicago.

"I'm fine Jasper." Edward let out a shaky breath as Jasper patted his back. Jasper frowned, and sat back on the chair.

I sighed then looked to my side towards Alice. Poor sister. I frowned more looking at how...desolate she looked. Only fourteen years old. Her knees were pressed to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. Her chin rested on them, and looked straight forward with blank eyes. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and leaned into her ear to whisper something to her,

"This _wasn't _your fault Ali."

Slowly her grayish eyes went to mine. "The fire," She whispered.

"Wasn't your fault." I repeated.

"Tell that to their graves." Her voice was solemn.

"How about I tell them that you loved them, and that none of this was your fault that it was in accident." I smiled.

She glared at me now, a tight grimace of disgust across her face.

"I killed them."

"Alice." I sighed heavily, and longly.

_"How am I doing?" Alice asked as she stirred the soup around in the bowl. _

_"Perfect." I answered. She knew _my _appetite with food. I'd eat practically anything. No matter who cooked it._

_"I think I might be over heating it." She answered with a frown._

_I chuckled. "Then turn the stove down." Was this rocket science?_

_"You know Em, your not much help. Just go off somewhere while I cook the anniversary dinner."_

_This day was our parents twenty third anniversary. Long time, huh? I personally think its crazier then crazy. Twenty three years in a long time, considering if your married. _

_"Your not good in helping people's self esteem." I chuckled then walked out into the living room._

_"Blah blah blah." Alice laughed from inside the kitchen. Mentally I stuck out my tongue at her._

_"When are they gonna be here?" I asked Jasper._

_Jasper who was now twenty two came by to the house to celebrate. He had his own apartment and everything now, living a good life. He still came around often to visit us, and to see how we were doing. I'm surprised he didn't have a girlfriend yet, sorta shocking considering that this was Jasper._

_"In a hour or so I'm guessing." He replied, laying all the way back in the chair recliner. _

_"Ugh!" I stomped away, impatient. Let's just get this over with!_

_"Oh be quiet Emmett." Alice actually _scolded _me. What the hell was that about? _

_"Where's little Edwardo?" I asked to anyone._

_"Outside." Jasper chuckled._

_"Great what's that lil' kid doing outside?" Not waiting for a answer I walked to the front door and looked out the widow. I laughed at what I saw in front of me._

_Edward was trying to practice his pitching skills. Can't blame the kid, but honestly to anyone that kid was not _athletic_. Probably one of the farthest thing from it. All the practice he could get was needed, that was for sure. I smirked, then went outside to go and help. Show him how a _man _did things around here._

_"Edward!" I shouted, then held out my hand open gesturing for him to throw the baseball to me. He did._

_"I can't get it right." He frowned._

_"No need to fear, Emmett Cullen is here." I laughed._

_"Your full of it. Pitch." He taunted._

_"You just love to ask for it, don't you?" I threw the ball not that hard since Edward was still a small kid, but just enough for him to potentially miss it. He growled._

_"You did that on purpose. I could of cached it if you threw it correctly."_

_"I did." I joked._

_"Liar." _

_"Oh deal." I mocked._

_"Ahh!" Alice screamed from inside. My attention immediately snapped to her._

_"Alice?" I called running into the building._

_A small fire was burning around the stove. At first I was stunned just watching the small red flames licked them self's around the table and items. _

_"Well fuck." I whispered to myself._

_"Alice!" Edward screamed running to her side. He grabbed her hand, and yanked her away from the kitchen. I was still being an idiot standing there. God, what the hell do you do in this situation? Um think. Fire. What do you do after?...Uh...dammit. Police station! Yes!_

_I took out my cell phone, and quickly as I could dialed 911. Jasper, and I ran outside like Edward and Alice had. The fire was getting bigger. Ah shit, shit, shit and the fourth shit. As I pressed the phone to my ear, it seemed like they were taking however long they wanted. Stupid ass-_

_"You've dialed 911, please state your emergency." A girls voice automatically asked._

_"Hi, uh...this is 193 south west Darson's Lane. There's a fire going on in my house, and um.."_

_"Has anyone been left inside, or is in need of an ambulance?" She asked professionally._

_"No, we're all out." I answered._

_"A fire fighter will be on its' way to help you. Please remain calm."_

_I laughed. "Uh okay?"_

_"Emmett you freaking cocksuc-" Jasper started to yell at me in disbelief before Alice covered his mouth for Edwards sake. I laughed more._

_Jasper glared at me, and I grabbed onto Edward pulling him as far away from the house as we could. I still wanted to see what happened. As my family huddled together, I remembered something and...the fifth SHIT._

_"Bella!" I yelled running inside._

_"Emmett freaking McCarthy!" Jasper shouted, running right after me. I ignored him. _

_Give me a second, I thought. Please Jasper. Let me get Bella._

_"I got to grab it!"_

_"Grab what?" Jasper was right behind my heels._

_"It's the last thing I have of her!" I responded, getting into the living room. I lifted the couch seat up, and pulled out the scrapbook. I ran back out, passing the flames out on my way. The smoke was getting worse. I got in just in time before everything started burning._

_I panted once outside, standing next to Alice and Edward. Jasper was now running out also. He looked at me like a was a crazy A-hole. To him I most likely was._

_As I looked intently at the scrapbook that had dusty smoke on the front cover, my family all just stared at me. I slowly looked up to them. In the distance you could hear the sound of a fire engine. Louder and louder. The fire would be put out soon, and hopefully our parents would get here._

_"What's up?" I nodded at them, and Alice groaned rolling her eyes, and leaning her head back._

_"Jesus Christ." I think I heard her whisper._

"Flight 184 to Chicago is now boarding. Flight 184 to Chicago is now boarding." A computerize voice announced a few times on the intercom. That was us.

"Let's go guys." Jasper got up, grabbing his suitcase. I grabbed mine, same with Alice and Edward. We walked in a tight group to the airport passing. We passed the metal detectors clear, and continued forward to the airplane. This would be the first time for Edward to be on a plane, it must be scary for him. I knew it was for me the first time on a plane.

We were all settled down on the plane about a half an hour later, sitting in the seats. I was next to Jasper, and in front of us were Edward and Alice. They were quietly talking to each other, -I think she was trying to calm him down-, while me and Jasper didn't say a word. The silence grew into uncomfortableness, to extreme discomfort. Every once in awhile, I'd shift around in the seat.

As I sat, I thought about Bella. Why she left? Why she's gone? Why she didn't say goodbye to me? I just didn't understand it...we were friends. Best friends. I liked her so much. How shy she was, or how crazy she could get. When she'd smile, or when she'd blush. Something must of had happened. I know she was sick or something, but I never knew the reason why. So stupid she left.

Parent's dead. Bella gone. Parent's dead. Bella gone. Life gone. The people that mattered so much to me, gone. At least I knew what happened to my parents. I knew that they died when they were rushing to go to the house cause of that fire. I knew that as they were rushing they got into a car crash. Car rolled into a ditch, and they died. Alice blamed herself now. Because of that fire.

I blamed myself for Bella leaving. Maybe if I didn't react the way I did that day, maybe she would have felt better. She lost her hair, so what? It didn't make me hate her, not at all. But...I just didn't know. I would never know. Because shes gone. I frowned and sighed. Life sucked.

"I...don't know what to say to you Emmett." Jasper finally whispered as the plane took up into the air. I looked at him.

"We just lost our parents. But you lost them, and Bella. I never did get how you two guys were so close, but somehow you just stuck together. I believed that you guys were gonna get together later in life, you know? Date. Go out as a couple. She left for a reason Emmett. She didn't just ditch you. That must be hard to believe but she was...sick. You saw it in her that day when she collapsed. She was in _desperate _need to get medical attention." Jasper was saying quietly to me, making me think.

"Dad could have helped her. But he didn't." My teeth were clenched. I knew Bella was sick. But she still left, and my dad turned her down for help.

"Emmett I don't know anymore than you do. Dad never told me why Bella left but I think he knew. Whatever it was, you know that if dad could have helped her he would have. There must have been something way more to it then just....the hair loss."

I groaned. "I miss her." I whispered.

"I know Emmett. But that's life sometimes. Things come and they go."

"Not friends for life." I argued uncontrollably.

"Maybe she wasn't meant to be your friend for life." He answered.

"She would have if she didn't leave."

"Things happen," he repeated sighing. "Its hard to control. Its tough to believe at times, Its life. And it sucks, its torture when you believe something so...strongly. I can't bring her back. Sadly for all we know she could be dead. We didn't know what disease or sickness she got. I'm sorry, but I can't bring her back. No one can. Move on is tough, hard, but it just has to be done."

"Where do you learn this?" I quizzed.

"Talked to dad a lot." He frowned.

"Everyone is gone."

"Dad...mom...Bella...our home, our friends...our _life_."

"True." I murmured.

"Hey guys," Edward turned his head around. "I...um...don't want to go to Chicago. Do we know these people?"

"No." I answered solemnly.

"What if-"

Jasper stopped him before he said anything more. "These people will be nice. They aren't going to be evil or anything. They will take care of us, and we are going to act like the best of the best of kids to them. We will respect them, because they were nice enough to take us in. You understand?"

I could see why Jasper had to say what he had to say. He had to be firm, and everything. I nodded my head so Edward could see that I agreed with him.

"Okay." He answered softly, and turned back around.

Alice talked to him, coaxing him somewhat. The little boy needed it.

A hour or so later I chuckled.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"Do you think our parents would be happy that we're going to Chicago?"

Jasper shrugged. "Maybe. I'm not sure. They'd want us to be wherever we are taken care of."

"What about Bella?" I smiled.

"Missing you."

My smile grew.

-----------------------------------------------

**um, all i can say is...wow! that was amazing wasnt it?!? my friend Alyssa sure knows how to take a story and mix the perfect amount of drama, and comic relief eh? i'm not sure about you guys but i just sat there for a minute after it was done and wondered where the hell the rest was! i didnt want it to end! great job lissy! you're amazing with our friend Emmett!**

**next chapter will be Bella's point of view, by me (Twilightdancer93) so make sure you author alert or story alert us so you get all the goods when they first come out!**

**lets all review for Alyssa's amazing chapter now, shall we?**

**send us some lovin'.**

**Pongs-dancers-monkeyhunkey! **


	4. Finding Nothing

**Hey guys. That last chapter was amazing, wasn't it? Well, now we're back to Bella….look for Alyssa's note at the end.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers, Alyssa & me appreciate it very much! **

**The song in this chapter (oh! A song!) is Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton. Thanks guys!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Finding Nothing**

"Isabella Swan?"

I glanced up at the doctor who was peaking out of the door smiling at me. I groaned internally, I really hated the doctors office.

I placed the magazine I had been reading back down on the counter and stood up, adjusting my shirt. I felt a small tug on my arm and turned to see Renee glancing at me, her eyes weary.

I sighed, and smiled gently at her, trying to keep my emotions in check. I had been on such an emotional rollercoaster lately there wasn't very much at all I could take without snapping.

"Mom…I'd rather go alone, if you don't mind. I'll tell you everything I…I just want to do this on mine own."

I was a legal adult now that I was eighteen and I was becoming more independent, something I had learned to be from being a former cancer patient.

Well, I shouldn't say former…yet. I was at the doctors office to see if my cancer was still gone, or if it had returned. My hair was growing back normally which was a good sign. It was still short, just above my shoulders but a lot better than being bald.

Renee nodded lightly, biting her lip, a nervous habit she had always had. Her feet were tapping against the carpeted floor and her fingernails grating on the wooden table.

"I'll be back soon" I whispered to her before walking towards the door. The doctor smiled lovingly at me, I didn't know if that was good or bad. It could mean he was extremely happy because he had really good news to give me or he was smiling because he was trying to prolonged the bad news from me.

"Hello Bella" he said, and I noticed his grip on the folders he was carrying close to his chest tighten "How have you been?"

"nervous" I answered truthfully.

He chuckled lightly, freely not tightly like I had heard before which was usually followed by bad news. This made me slightly less nervous and I even cracked a smile.

"Well before anything, I'm going to have to have you step on the scale, okay?"

"kay" I whispered slipping off my shoes. I stepped on and watched it flash three times before my final weight came up in bold black.

**115 lbs.**

"You gained five pounds! That's great Bella" he said encouragingly.

I had lost so much weight while in the hospital during my worst years of cancer, my smallest peak weight coming to 89 pounds, completely unhealthy for someone my height.

"thank you" I mumbled.

"you're getting there. You're healthy weight minimum for someone your age, 18, and your height, 5'6-"

I involuntarily rolled my eyes at his statement, he acted like I had a bad memory or something. Of course I knew how old and tall I was, duh!

"is…125, see! You're very close" he smiled.

"thanks" I answered politely following him to my room.

"Here you are, why don't you go in and make yourself comfortable" he said placing my files into the slot. I walked in and hoisted myself up onto the long table. Usually by my age you just sat on the chairs or something but something about the kids tables brought me back to my childhood and I just didn't want to let go.

It reminded me of my physicals, with Dr. Cullen, the man who should have been my doctor, would have been my doctor if we hadn't moved.

"_Bella! Nice to see you in here for something other than an injury" Dr. Carlisle Cullen lovingly joked with me as I sat on the large table, my legs swinging._

_I blushed and he laughed lightly "its okay Bella, I was very clumsy as a child as well, and look at me now!" he said throwing his ear checker thing up in the air and successfully dropping it onto the ground._

_His face went pale as he checked it for damage and I was doubled over in stitches laughing._

_He smiled wirily up at me "not much better, huh?"_

"Now, Bella" my new doctor sniffed as he pulled up his wheelie chair closer to me. "We have some things to talk about"

My heart sunk and my stomach came up into my throat. He must have noticed by the way all the blood drained from my face because he patted my knee lightly "nothing bad. Nothing bad."

My hand grabbed onto my chest where my heart was slowing down from its rapid beats.

"Your cancer is successfully gone." he said grinning "you're healing well, you're gaining weight and hair, you're a true success story Isabella."

I smiled, still not gaining full meaning of his words.

"now" he continued, his tone becoming more official. "will it come back is the next question. We don't know. For now, we'll play it by ear. If anything happens, or we take more tests and they come back positive then we'll let you know as soon as we can."

I nodded slowly "but for now…" I trailed off.

He grinned "for now you can enjoy life. Pick up where you left off. Live as you would normally."

I jumped off of the table and into his arms without even thinking, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you! Oh thank you, you don't know how much this means!"

He smiled at me and patted my shoulder lightly "you're very welcome Isabella. We'll keep in touch"

"thank you" I said once again as he walked out of the room. My heart was thumping in my chest and my entire body was shaking. When I stepped out of the room, I rolled my eyes. Renee was already back here, talking with the doctor. She had always been a nosey woman.

"mom! I told you I'd tell you!" I groaned.

"Well I wanted to hear from the doctor himself!" she said, nearly screaming, all eyes on us now "oh honey!" she bellowed rushing towards me, encasing me in her arms "this is great news!"

I smiled lightly "the best"

***

"You're father is going to be so excited when he hears" Renee continued as she began setting the table for dinner.

"yeah I know, he'll be really happy." I said, side tracked as I placed the steaming potatoes on the table "hey…do you think there's any chance we'll move back to Forks now?" I asked cautiously, trying to make my tone sound casual.

Renee stopped in her tracks, holding the steamed broccoli in her small hands "…why would you say that?" she asked, her voice confused.

"…I don't know. I mean we did live there before I got…sick and I thought we'd move back now that I'm doing better."

"well yeah but…its been eight years Bella. Plus, what if something happens? We want to be near specialists."

I nodded, though my heart panged lightly. The hopes of maybe moving back to Forks was my entire motivation for making myself as healthy as I could physically do.

"Yeah, I don't know why I even asked" I said, chuckling fakely.

She looked at me cautiously but the awkward silence was soon over powered when Charlie walked in the door, loudly as always.

"Charlie, we have dinner ready!" Renee said, winking at me. He walked in and wrapped an arm around me awkwardly side hugging me "how was the doctors kiddo?"

"good" I said, not as enthused as I once was "the cancers gone for now, they said they have to check me every once and a while to make sure it hasn't come back"

His eyes widened and he smile widely "Bells! That's great news!"

I nodded once, smiling "yeah it took a lot of stress of me."

"I bet" he said, making his way to the table and sitting in his normal chair "We're going to have to celebrate" he proposed.

"how about tomorrow night?" Renee smiled "We'll all get dinner, catch a movie maybe? Oh! It'll be fun"

"sounds great Renee, but I have to take a rain check, I have to go out of town for the weekend tomorrow, remember?" Charlie said, glancing at the potatoes as he stacked them onto his plate.

Renee slapped her head lightly "oh that's right! Completely slipped my mind."

My eye brows furrowed "You're going out of town? To where?" I asked, annoyed that I had no knowledge of this.

"oh yeah" he said, swallowing hard and rubbing his mouth with a napkin, picking up some more meat "I have to go up to Washington for the weekend. A new police program they want me to help represent."

My heart thumped loudly "You're going to Washington? Where?"

"Just up by Port Angeles." he said, not drawing the connection at all, like always and continued chewing on his food.

Renee however did make the connection, she glanced at me and smiled tightly "You know its funny you mention Washington. Bella was wanting to go back to Forks"

Charlie, who was sipping down a beer then began choking on laughter, half the sip falling back into the bottle. "Excuse me" he said once he had control over himself again "You what?" he said looking at me, his mouth curled up into a small smile.

I didn't answer, but continued to push around my vegetables on my plate.

"She wants to go back to Forks" Renee said, yet again "Yeah we were just talking about it."

I could feel Charlie's gaze boring into me and looked up into his eyes, blushing. "What? I did grow up there if you do remember. It'd be nice to see the place again" the last part came out as a mumble.

"Bella, we cant just pack up and move to Forks. I have a job, so does your mother. You're about to graduate from high school, not to mention if anything were to happen-" he stopped short, not wanting to scare me most likely "well, we have one of the best medical teams here in Phoenix"

"I understand dad" I said nearly inaudibly.

"Tell you what" he said, chewing again "We cant move there…but why don't I take you with me this weekend? I cant promise it'll be too fun, but while I'm at my conferences you can have the car to roam around, go visit the old town again, and any old friends"

I knew he knew why I wanted to go, it was impossible not to. Emmett was after all my best friend forever, or was supposed to be. I had no best friends now, hardly anyone I would call a friend. Mostly acquaintances. I did wonder what Emmett and I would be by now if we were still together In Forks.

Would we still just be best friends? Or more? Maybe less? I wasn't sure, but I was about to find out if he even remembered me.

"Can I really dad?"

"sure kiddo" he smiled "I don't mind if you tag along. Pack now though okay? Because we have an early flight in the morning. We'll probably make it into Port Angeles around 10 am."

I pulled out my chair and grabbed my plate, rushing over to the sink and rinsing it, putting my dish in the dishwasher and starting for upstairs.

"not very hungry, I'll see you guys in a bit!" I called rushing up the stairs and into my room.

My room was nothing to brag about. Defiantly not big seeing as most of our money for the past years had been going to my medical bills. I wondered what kinds of things would be changing around here now that we would have so much extra money on our hands.

I pulled out my small suite case and placed it on my bed with a soft thud then walked over to my small desk where my Ihome rested with my Ipod sitting inside of it. I turned it on loud and began looking through my clothing, looking for my best outfits to bring with me.

_Just a day, Just an ordinary Day._

_Just trying to get by._

_Just a boy, just and ordinary boy but_

_He was looking to the sky and…_

I walked over to my closet and began flipping through the small amount of clothing I had in there.

"Think. Think Bella, what was his favorite color" I grumbled to myself, flipping through the greens, oranges, blues, purples, as so on.

_As he asked if I would come along_

_I started to realize._

_That everyday he finds just what he's looking for._

_Like a shooting star, he shines _

_And he said…_

"I'm thinking it was blue" I said pulling out the blue baby doll that I had bought on my last shopping trip to the mall, decades ago. I hated shopping, I really wasn't an extremely girly person, more go with the flow, sweats and tank top type, but this was different. This was Emmett and I had to impress him. I hadn't seen him in eight years, he had to expect something…if he even remembered me.

_Take my hand, Live while you can._

_Don't you feel when dreams are right_

_In the palm of your hand?_

I placed my hands on top of the small suitcase throwing in three pairs of jeans, a sweatshirt, since I recalled it being slightly chilly back in good old Forks, my blue baby doll, an orange sweater, some pajamas and unmentionables then went to the bathroom to look for my tooth brush, brush, contact case, glasses, deodorant, and things like that.

_And as he spoke, he spoke Ordinary words_

_Although they did not feel_

_For I felt what I had not felt before_

_And you swore those words couldn't heal and _

_As I looked up into those eyes_

_His vision borrows mine_

_And you know he's no stranger, for I feel I've_

_Held him for all of time._

_And he said…._

I grabbed my teddy bear from Emmett lastly, kissing its soft loved head and placing it on the very top of my suitcase.

Emmett was the kind of guy you couldn't forget, and I hoped that it wasn't creepy the way a day didn't pass that he wasn't on my mind. I always looked through the old picture books just so see his bright face.

Those amazing green eyes that bored into mine with every word he spoke, his great sense of humor and the way he was always so comfortable around me.

_But doesn't everyone feel comfortable around everyone at that age? _I thought, but then rolled my eyes "oh you get the point."

_Take my hand, live while you can._

_Oh, don't you feel when dreams are right_

_In the palm of you hand? Oh. In the_

_Palm of, your hand._

_Bah-dum-dum._

My heart jumped at the thoughts of being able to see him in just a short time of a day or two. What would he say? Would things be awkward? What if he had a girlfriend? And she was there with him when I came over!

_My heart was pounding and my hands shaking as I walked up the drive I would never forget. I had been to it so many times, always excited and ready to play an exciting game with Emmett. I could smell Esme's amazing cooking from outside and sighed, my stomach growling. Esme was always an amazing cook. _

_I stood on the steps debating for a long moment. "_ring the door bell Bella!" _I yelled at myself in a whisper._

_My hand went up right above the doorbell and twitched, thinking of what to do. I finally rang it, afraid they were watching in amusement. I always was his siblings main source of entertainment._

_I wondered if little Edward would even remember me. Probably not, he was fairly young when I moved away. Alice and Jasper would remember me I hoped._

_The door opened, and I gasped at the man in front of me. He was several inches taller than me, just as he had always been and smelled of his house-comforting. I looked up and his large green eyes bored into mine, as they always did._

"…_Bella?" he mumbled, his eyes shocked._

_My eyes widened and I thrust myself at him, throwing my arms around him and squeezing him with all my might. His arms hung like noodles around my small form, but I thought nothing of it, he was probably just shocked._

"_Oh Emmett! Oh I missed you so much!"_

"_Emmett?" a soft, girlish voice sounded. I pulled away, my grin still wide "is that Alice?"_

_A blonde woman appeared at his side. She was gorgeous. The perfect model woman. I looked up at him confused. _

"_Whose this Lion man?" she asked, giggling as she ran her hand over his toned chest._

_Defiantly not Alice._

_My eyes blazed, lined with tears._

"_Emmett?"_

I came out of my daydream and sat there motionless. Maybe he doesn't want me just "dropping in"…maybe he's moved on and if I go back I'll just make things worse. I should just stay gone. I sighed and shook my head. Even if I did think that was the best choice, I was too selfish and I was going to see Emmett.

_Please come with me._

_See what I see._

_Touch the stars for time will not freeze._

_Time will not freeze. _

_Can you see?_

I laid on my bed, rubbing my small bears head softly, his ten year old boyish face forever burned into my memory. I wonder how he's changed. I imagined he had to be big. He was always a big boy, so sweet and loving under his bulkiness though.

_Just a dream just an Ordinary dream_

_As I wake in bed._

_And that boy, that ordinary boy _

_Or, was it all in my head? _

_Did he ask if I would come along?_

_It all seemed so real._

_But I looked to the door and I saw that boy_

_Standing there with a deal and he said_

_Take my hand, Live while you can_

_don't you feel when dreams are right _

_In the palm of your hand oh, in the palm of your hand, oh_

_In the palm of your hand._

_Bah-dum-dum._

_Bah-dum-dum._

_Just a day just an ordinary day._

_Just trying to get by._

_Just a boy just an ordinary boy but, he was looking to the sky. _

"Bella…Bella wake up, we got to get going."

My eyes shot open, the room was still dark and I was still in my jeans and t-shirt.

"you feel asleep early last night, which was good. Come on now, get dressed and get down stairs. We have to get moving."

I nodded, my mind still foggy and watched as he exited the room.

I rolled over onto the other side of my bed and turned on the light groaning as my eyes began adjusting.

Through squinted lids I wobbled around my room to find my most comfortable pair of gray sweatpants and then white t-shirt. My hair was down already so I just placed a headband in to push back my bangs.

I grabbed my suitcase, after double checking to make sure everything I needed was inside and then turned back off my lights, making my room grow dark again and then walked down the stairs.

Mom was down there and handed me a muffin and a thermos full of juice. I smiled at her as she returned the favor tiredly.

"Have a good trip sweetie. Hope you have fun and see that boy" she giggled.

I blushed and kissed her cheek lightly before rushing out the door to see Charlie already In the car waiting for me.

When I stepped outside to walk to the car I could feel the heavy rain falling down through the thick black sky. It was a rare occurrence that it rained in Phoenix but something I had missed slightly. I climbed in the car and Charlie sped down the streets. I glanced at the clock 4:30 am. He wasn't kidding.

"Our plane leaves at 6:30" he said, answering my unsaid question. I picked at the top of my blueberry muffin chewing it in nervous nibbles.

We drove mostly in silence, Charlie and I were never good one on one so it didn't surprise me that we ran out of things to say to each other before we even began. Charlie awkwardly turned on the radio a little louder, but it was all back round music to me.

My head was leaning on the glass window, clad with rain from the other side, watching the sun come up slowly, but brightly.

My feet tapped nervously on the floor of the speeding police cruiser as my hands continued to destroy my muffin.

When we made it to the airport I became jittery again. I wanted to just be in Forks, at his door already none of these long flights and drives. I was sick of it.

"you want me to grab that?" Charlie spoke, eyeing my small bag. I shook my head and grabbed it myself, too tired and impatient to wait or talk.

Once we were through security was when my jitters began setting in again. We were just waiting, there was nothing we could do…but wait. It was only 6 am, so we had at least another half an hour before they began boarding, flights here never took off at the time they were scheduled to.

"I'm going to go and get some gum…maybe a magazine. You know for the long flight" I told Charlie, grabbing my wallet.

He grunted and lifted his hips, searching for his own wallet "do you have money Isabella?"

I nodded, flashing a five dollar bill "This should cover it. Do you want anything?"

He handed me five more dollars "medium coffee, black please."

I walked around for a few minutes before heading into the news stand where all the convinces were sold.

When I walked in, I noticed people sitting at a small café, sipping their coffees, which was good, it meant I could buy some coffee around here.

I browsed for a moment, once again trying to kill some time. I had already successfully killed ten minutes.

_Let's see which gum to choose. Choices, choices. Hmm well there's Big Red for that extra kick….nah its 6:30 in the morning, last thing I need is a "kick". Juicy Fruit, that stuff is always good…but it always leaves a weird after taste that smells gross once the flavor wears off. Winter Fresh? That stuff always leaves you with a minty fresh mouth, but its not painful. Ding Ding Ding we have a winner. _

I picked up the five piece pack and secured it tightly in my fist, walking over to the large magazine shelf. They had all different kinds. Teen Vogue, Seventeen, Tiger Beat, J-14, all those "cool" types. I debated for a moment, flipping through to see which ones had the best illustrations and most capturing stories…Seventeen won.

I grabbed the magazine and went to the front cashier.

"Be right with you!" a young male voice called. My ears perked up and I stood straighter, leaning on the counter slightly.

Out from the corner the most attractive Native American looking boy popped out. He smiled and pulled his long hair behind his ear.

"Hello Miss, is this all you'll be getting today?" he asked ringing up the gum and magazine.

"no, can I have a Medium black coffee?"

"Sure thing" he winked as he began pouring the coffee "So you like your coffee dark huh? that's interesting"

He placed a lid on it and passed it over to me and leaned in closer to me.

I chuckled "Well not really. And its not mine. If It had been it would have boat loads of sugar, cream and milk"

He chuckled and nodded "that sounds a little better. So whose this for? Your boyfriend?"

I rolled my eyes, a reflex I couldn't stop "no its not for my boyfriend, its for my dad. We're headed on a long trip and I have a feeling If I don't get some coffee in him he'll never make it."

"seems fair enough" he said, walking around behind the counter and straightening up "Where ya'll headed?"

"Washington, he's a cop and he has this program thing."

"Cop. Black Coffee…it's all coming together."

"he had a doughnut on the way here" I chuckled and he arched his eye brows towards me "See what I mean? so if your fathers a cop, and this is like some…what? Cop convention-" I cut him off with a chuckle and he shot me a sweet smile "Why are you going?"

"well…its complicated but really its just to visit a part of the world that I left unexpectedly and didn't really get to pay my proper respects to."

He nodded "Easy enough for me. I'm Jake by the way"

"Bella" I said, not being able to help the smiling from spreading across my face.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl" he winked.

"I uh should be getting back now, to my dad. He's waiting on his coffee and like I…he's a cop."

"I get it" he chuckled "I don't feel like getting shot"

I grinned biting my lip and waving bye to the boy "bye Jacob."

"Goodbye Bella"

When I got back everyone was already lining up and Charlie waved me over to the A section, the people who were being boarded first.

"What took you so long?" he asked, taking a long drawn out sip of his coffee.

"sorry" I muttered "I got caught up picking out my gum" I said, not really lying.

He narrowed his eyes and arched his eye brows at me, his lips pursing "Gum?"

"Yeah, it's a big decision okay?"

"…uh huh. Bella, you're a terrible liar you know?"

"I know" I grumbled, handing the man my ticket and thanking him with a silent wave. I glanced back at the coffee shop, Jake. He really was a beautiful boy.

Only an hour left until the plane lands and I'm back in good old Washington. This plane ride has been impossibly long, I couldn't even believe it. I was getting jittery just listening to music and decided to pull out my "emergency" magazine.

I was just flipping through the pages when one of the headlines caught my eye.

**TRYING TO IMPRESS A GUY?! **_**HERE'S SOME TIPS FOR GIRLS LIKE YOU!**_

I always found it extremely embarrassing and pathetic for girls to turn to magazine articles for "Relationship" and "boy" help. I mean come on, it wasn't rocket science. But now that it was _me. _I hadn't seen my best friend, who happened to be a boy, who if he's anything like his dad is most likely very handsome by now, in about eight years. I had no clue what he liked or disliked still, what his voice was like or even him as a person anymore.

He could be a real dick for all I know. I could show up at that door and he could laugh me all the way to tomorrow.

He _could_ kiss me passionately and tell me he loves me.

He _could_ slap me silly for leaving him without explaining myself.

I just didn't know what he was going to do. This is why I was reading through this article. I glanced over and Charlie was snoring beside me. I lowered myself in my plane seat and opened it so no one besides me could possibly see inside, and hid the cover so it appeared that I was ready through poetry samples.

_Step one: Getting him to notice._

_We all have this problem girls, the truth is…guys just aren't that observant! So that's why we're doubling the effort! When you see your hunkcicle you go in and you WORK IT OUT._

_We're not talking the old "Drop your pencil" bit, that's so elementary. Walk past, pretend not to notice them, then giggle girlishly with your friends. Once you have their attention, bite your lip and wave seductively._

I sighed, going onto the next step, obviously that one didn't apply to me.

_Step Two: Striking up Conversation_

_Since most of you probably aren't dreaming about Mr. Hunkey's personality or smarts, and instead his biceps this is a good time to strike up CONVERSATION._

_Get to know his likes and dislikes, and let him get to know you. Remember, looks don't last forever ladies…even if you do get surgery._

I rolled my eyes, I already _did_ like Emmett for his personality, well as a child I did anyways.

_Step Three: Get a date!_

_Subtle hints never hurt anyone ladies! Men need a small little push to get the ball rolling otherwise you wont be a ball…you'll be a rock and no one likes a rock. _

What the fuck?

_Ask him what his idea of a great date is, or bring up fun activities you like to do. Tell him you really like him and are interested in getting to know more of him. _

"Attention passengers. Attention Passengers. At this time we're preparing for a landing. Please turn off all electrical devices, fasten seatbelts and Welcome to Washington!"

***

**Saturday Afternoon.**

I sighed happily as I went speeding down the familiar streets. Finally, the moments I had been waiting for, for so long was here. I would get to see Emmett again, we would make things better, keep in touch, email, talk and visit even after I went back to Phoenix.

After staring in the mirror for about twenty minutes I realized that the blue baby doll was yes, cute but not…me.

Not the me that I am now, and not the me that Emmett remembered me as. Instead I grabbed my large gray sweatshirt and jeans. My hair was down, though it always was since it had been so short. It was wavy, but I really had to straighten it seeing as it would look like a puffy frizzy mess if I didn't.

As the streets got closer and closer to mine my heart began pounding. This was it.

I pulled down the street and looked around with a large grin on my face, which slowly cascaded into a frown.

Their house it was…being remodeled or something. It was completely gone, with just a brand new outline on the grounds, workers surrounding it.

I parked my car in front of my old house, surveying the scene before me.

"Excuse me?…um Excuse me!"

I turned around, realizing someone was talking to me and realized it was a girl who looked about my age, her hair large and curly and her form small.

"hi" I said walking towards her.

"Yeah I don't know if you noticed but I live here, and you're parked in front of my house"

"I…I'm sorry, its just that, I used to live here, right before my family sold it to yours and well I was back visiting and…do you know what happened to that house?" I asked, pointing to the area where Emmett's house should be.

"Oh thank the lord they're finally building another house there! Its been like what? Three years? And all I've been staring at is a pile of shit. I'm Jessica by the way."

"Bella" I said, not following her "What happened?"

She shrugged "I guess I had to have been um…I don't know like fifteen. Yeah and this crazy weird girl burned down her house"

"who? I knew the family that lived there!" I said, my heart racing.

"Alice Cullen? Yeah she was a real freak show. She burned the entire place down. It killed her folks."

"What?!"

"Dr and Mrs. Cullen were out, it was their anniversary and shit and yeah, they heard about the fire, started rushing and bam, died instantly on impact in a car accident."

My hands started shaking and my entire body felt numb.

"Edward, Alice, Emmett and Jasper moved shortly after. No one knows where too."

I couldn't speak, I was too shocked. This didn't happen, not to them.

"it's a real shame though, that Emmett, he was cute. I was going to ask him to prom"

"Emmett was my best friend" I mumbled. "I moved away and wanted to come back as a surprise to see him."

"Well some best friend!" she scoffed "I mean he didn't even tell you probably the biggest thing that'll ever happen to him, or where the hell he even is!"

I played with my hands softly and began walking towards my car "thanks for your help" I muttered and then slammed my door shut, the tears clouding my vision as I began driving down the now dead streets.

I just had to find Emmett.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

***applauds* that was by far an amazing chapter!...my gosh, i loved it! Brittany always surprises me! Im in total shock but this was a good chapter, cant we all agree? :) lol i know i can! Great job Britt!!!  
**

**show this chapter love please! cause every author likes reviews...its like getting a bowl of fresh cookies...oooo yum! give us cookies please! :) the more the better! me and Britt, looovve cookies sooo...please review!!!**

**look out for the next chapter from me soon! :)**

**Pongs-Dancers-monkeyHunkey  
**


	5. Stick It In Your Juice Box

**Hello you guys. Its ping pong player here. Okay so ALL of this updating thing has been my FAULT. please blame none on my best friend Twilightdancer93. She's been absolutely amazing for my lacking here. Recently one of my best friends for my whole life died, and although it isnt really an excuse ive still been mourning over her death. I took a bit more hardly then I should be. Again sorry for the lacking in updating here, everything should be getting back to track.**

**Look for the AN from Twilightdancer93 at the end of the chapter, and look for her chapter soon for the story :)**

**thanks for the patience you guys, n enjoy the story.**

**

* * *

  
**

"You know I would Emmett if I could. But I don't have the money; much less the space. I can't take _all _of you in under my care. But if I could you know that I wouldn't even hesitate." Jasper was saying softly to me so no one else would hear our conversation. I bit my lip, racking things in my brain continuously bringing up things then pushing them away cause I knew the answer to it all.

"What about the inheritance? We got a lot of money from Mom and Dad didn't we?" I whispered.

"Emmett," Jasper sighed placing his hand on my shoulder. "That money is going for Alice's, Edwards and your college fund. I can't use that money on anything else unless it was a complete emergency. The Brown's take care of you guys just perfectly. Your not being abused here, you eat regularly, go to good schools, they watch over you guys. Your _fine_."

"That's the thing, _fine_. I want it to be perfect."

"I simply can't take you in, or my other brother and sister. I don't have the time, I don't have the money, I don't have the place, I just don't have anything to offer to you guys. I'm sorry Emmett." He released his hand and got out of the front door, heading to his car. I felt so abandon. So just 'left here' kind of a feeling. I hated it.

"Bye Jasper." I barely said goodbye before closing the Brown's front door. Alice was suddenly behind me, looking at me with eyes of desperation like I actually got Jasper to agree this time. I shook my head no, and a few tears escaped her eyes. I felt like I was breaking her heart all over again, after I had to tell her that our parents died cause of that fire. That broke her heart now this is.

"Did he already go?" Edward asked, running up to the window looking out through the cracks in the beige curtains. I frowned, nudging Alice's shoulder. She was closer to him, than anyone else in the family. She seemed to know how his mind worked. She understood the nudge, and went over to him. I went back up the stairs.

Sitting on my bed, I folded my arms behind my head and stared up at the ceiling. Being in Chicago was pretty cool with the scenery, the stores but I felt like it just wasn't _me_. Being here seemed out of place. Forks' was truly the only place I knew that made me feel secure, and things were normal. Chicago felt like a puzzle in a box that you buy, and as you keep on building onto it you realize that there's pieces of it missing. I couldn't seem to find the missing ones either.

Chicago sucked.

"Emmett are you hungry, darlin'?" Mrs. Brown asked me, cracking my door slightly open.

Mrs. Brown was a old lady. Around the age of fifty. I never really asked her what her age was, but that was just mine and the rest of my family's guess. Her hair was whitening, and turning into curls around her face. She had a slight southern accent, but nothing that thick. She was easy to understand, sweet and she listened to Edward when he needed it since he took our parents death the most hardest. He had nightmares still, and Mrs. Brown never had a problem to go and comfort him. She was a good woman.

"No thank you Mrs. Brown." I responded.

She frowned slightly. "Well okay dear, just call out if you are. I'll be in the kitchen feeding your siblings."

I nodded as she went her way out. I closed back my eyes, letting my mind speed off at a pace. I thought back about school and how the days went. They went pretty crappy. Not like the school was bad, or some of the students, just how the day went and how you could be in a room full of forty or so kids and don't know any of them. Pretty fucking gay.

From the thoughts of school it shifted to thoughts of Bella. That beautiful girl. I could hardly imagine what she looked like now, but it didn't stop me from wondering. I tried not to picture, or think about her too often, considering the pain it caused my heart. Loosing a best friend like tears a man apart. Truly does...

"_Noo my turn!" She yelled._

_"Oh you can stick that in your juice box! It's my turn! You got to have first pick last time." I argued._

_"Emmett." She pouted out her lips._

_My eyes squinted at her. "Stick. It. In. Your-"_

_"Juice box! I get it! But can I pretty please take that one! It looks soo good to my eyes!" Her eyes did bright up with the look of hunger as it landed on it._

_"Your lucky. Lucky that I think your the most Amazing friend, ever. Or else I would _not _allow this." My chin jutted out at the thought. _

_Bella jumped up and down really fast, that as my eyes followed each time I started getting a headache. "Thank you Emmy! thank you thank you, Thank you!" She hugged me tightly._

_"Your crazy." I muttered._

_Her eyes gleamed with happiness, then sparked back up. Her hand reached out and took the last piece of the brownie. Even though it was suppose to be _my _turn to choose the most delicious brownie, I loved her enough to allow this to happen. But goodness that brownie did look tempting._

_"Here." Bella licked her lips. She took the brownie and tore it in half the best she could. She gave me the other piece. The bigger one on top of that._

_"I love you." She said, when she took her hand back to stuff her piece of the brownie in her mouth._

_"I love you too." I smiled, before shoving mine in my mouth. My eyes closed on the best taste of gooy chocolate that melted in my mouth._

"I love you too Bella." I found myself saying out loud. My eyes snapped open realizing this.

I gritted my teeth. I was missing one person way too much. Emmett. She moved on. Now you have to. Find some hot girl at school, and stop being a pussy about this. Ugh. I got up from the bed and took out some homework. I worked on math first, getting my mind focused on Algebra. I got through the first fifteen problems, then decided to take a break. My attention span for math didn't last very long. I went through my schedule, and spent some time on finishing the map for social studies, and some lab result for science. It felt good to get that done.

As I took a deep breath to get back to my math homework there was a knock on my door, I silently thanked above me for staling me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

My door opened up, a sign of silver hair showing. Mrs. Brown.

"Hello, honey. Hate to disturb you in you work, but someone's on the phone asking for you." She said calmly, handing out the house phone towards me. I pulled my eyebrows in from confusion. Who the hell?

"Who is it?" I wondered.

"I believe the man said it was a Chief Swan."

"Holy hell." I breathed out slowly.

* * *

**oh snap!! that was amazing, good job Alyssa. my update wont come until at least wednesday, as you all know i havent updated anything in a few weeks due to my cord for my laptop dieing on me. i should be getting a new one on wednesday so i'll update alot =) thanks guys for the patience.**

**reviews are golden.**

**Pongs-Dancers-Monkeyhunkey.  
**

* * *


	6. Secrets

**Hey Guys- sorry for the long wait, I promise we'll start getting back on schedule ASAP! Thanks for keeping the support and the wonderful reviews that I know Alyssa and I both enjoy reading immensely. You all are awesome!!**

**Next chapter will be done by Lissy as always, in the point of view of Emmett, but for this chapter lets catch up with Bella shall we?…**

**(note from Alyssa at the bottom :] send us some lovee!) **

* * *

Glancing up into the mirror of the car, sniffling as I adjusted my now smeared makeup I sighed. Charlie had to have been worried sick about me by this point-he had already left me three messages saying to call him as soon as I could to make sure I had arrived at the Cullen's place alright. When I walked up the stairs, puffy eyed and a nose that would put Rudolf's to shame he'd panic.

I just couldn't believe they were gone…really actually not here anymore. I tried wrapping my mind around it all day long but it couldn't be processed.

Why had no one contacted me? Was Emmett mad that I hadn't contacted him about something as big as my little secret? When you compared the two they pretty much evened the playing field.

At least his dad _knew_ where I was. He could have told him, they could have tracked us down after all of this happened. Maybe, Emmett didn't think we were really friends anymore, friends enough to do something like this anyways.

Where we?

Maybe he's forgotten about me already.

I slammed my red fists against the steering wheel "Damnit I'm tired of waiting!" I wailed out pounding the wheel like a punching bag, the tears flowing out like a river yet again.

I just wanted to know. Wanted every unanswered question to have its rightful answer. Just so I could get on with life without wondering, not knowing what could have been…what would have been if none of this had happened?

If I hadn't gotten Cancer, Emmett's house would have burned down anyways, and they would have been forced to move.

_At least I could have wrote, or phoned…we would have had contact and I'm sure Renee and wherever Emmett is now would be willing to allow us to visit each other every once and a while._

But what If I hadn't developed the cancer and Emmett's house hadn't burned down? What if we were both still living in Forks, as next door neighbors merrily…?

"_I picked you some flowers to use Bella, they're only dandy lions but we can pretend their Freesias!" Alice bubbled with laughter._

"_What's a Freesia?" I muttered, confused as I grabbed the dead dandy lions out of her hand, only a green stem and droopy top-all yellow freshly plucked from them._

_Alice shrugged "I don't know, but mom keeps them in the house, she says they smell beautiful and Emmett loves them."_

_I nodded "As long as my husband loves them…do you think these will do?" I asked, pretending to panic as I looked in the mirror, fixing my messy pony tail that in my mind had been created into a perfectly large curly bun on top of my head for the special occasion._

"_Bella" Alice sighed "He's not your husband yet…he's only your vee-yance."_

_I adjusted the small sparkly Cinderella dress I wore over my long sleeved purple shirt and jeans and smiled. "Oh Alice thanks for being my Brides slave. I couldn't have done this without you! I look so beautiful"_

_She smiled "I know I know, I work miracles on my Barbie's all the time."_

"_Ehm!" we heard a loud annoyed cough from down stairs "Can I come up now?"_

"_No!" Alice sneered at Jasper "You're the priest you stay down there! Send Charlie up, and tell everyone to take their seats!"_

_Jasper nodded, walking down the hallway. In the distance we could vaguely hear him calling out commands to all of our guests._

"_So many people are here" I mumbled, thinking about how Carlisle and Esme, even Renee had all come to witness the special event. _

"_you'll be fine Bella, look here comes your daddy."_

_I smiled over at dad who grinned cheekily at his over imaginative daughter who was dreaming of when she would one day be living this, in the real dress and real glass slippers, her hair all perfect and her bouquet abundant. _

"_Hey Bells…Alice, I think they're waiting for you to begin" he winked at the overly small girl fixing my messy hair._

_She squealed with delight and hugged me "in just a few short moments, we'll be sisters!"_

_My whole frame shook as she moved me back and forth with excitement "cant…breathe…Alice!"_

"_Sorry" she giggled, then practically sang "See you downstairs."_

My breath came out in a labored pant as I continued thinking about the emotional memory, what was to come next-the happiest day of my childhood memory, a day I promised myself I would remember forever since the moment he handed me the pink sparkly ring that read "Barbie" on it from the bubble gum machine.

"_I don't think I can do this" I moaned to my dad who bent down so he was my height and grinned toothily._

"_Come on sweetheart, everyone's waiting to see the beautiful bride."_

_I blushed, a reflex I had obtained from no one other than Charlie himself. "You think I look beautiful?"_

"_Sure Bells, you're gorgeous, the prettiest bride in town, heck you'd put most real brides-I mean…older brides to shame."_

_Charlie had been calling me a 'fake bride' all week since Emmett and I announced our Engagement last Sunday. He realized how it angered me and tried to catch himself before he made me more upset._

_It had been the longest engagement in history, most people don't even take one or two days to do it, but Emmett and I wanted it just perfect and decided to let Alice take full control._

_The wedding march began playing and I straightened up, taking a deep breath "This is the best day of my entire six years on earth dad" I stated proudly and he smiled, laughing lightly. _

"_Mine too Bells."_

_We walked down the stairs and as promised, there was Renee, Carlisle and Esme all grinning wildly and flashing pictures and cameras my way._

_I gave them all toothy grins then directed my dad to sit with them._

_Standing, in the middle of the living room, which had magically turned into a cathedral was Emmy, my Emmy who was going to be my husband in just a little while._

_Next to him was Alice and Edward, and then Jasper my three soon to be brothers and sister._

"_Who gives this girl away?" Jasper asked._

_Charlie raised his hand, blushing when the camera turned his way._

"_Bella do you take Emmett to be your waffle husband, even when he's sick in gross or when he doesn't have money to buy you bubble gum?"_

_I nodded "I do"_

"_wow, that's commitment" Jasper noted, receiving a sharp nudge from Alice._

"_Emmett, do you take Bella to be your waffle wife, even when _she_ cooks green beans or forgets to cook at all?"_

_Emmett looked down at his tummy, then back at me with a booming smile "lets hope she doesn't forget…but uh…I do."_

"_Put the rings on each other."_

_He handed me a large purple gemmed ring that was rounded with a plastic silver lining, I returned his gift with a purple gemmed one of my own, square with gold._

"_I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Cullen, you can kiss the bride…on the _lips._"_

_We both glanced at each other "EWWW!"_

"_You have too" Alice pushed "Otherwise you're not _really _married." _

"_I dare you Emmett" Jasper challenged, as our parents giggled._

_We both shrugged, scrunching our faces up as we moved close together slowly until our lips barely touched._

_I giggled at his face when I opened my eyes and he grinned "that wasn't so bad" he decided, and then planted his lips firmly on mine once more for a quick second._

"_Hey! What was that for!?" I asked._

"_Because you're my wife and I can kiss you whenever I want now!"_

"_Okay go on your honeymoon now" Alice urged "you only have ten minutes until I want to play Barbies with Bella up in our room, so go now!"_

_Emmett and I walked up to his and Alice's small room and shut the door glancing at each other and the clock none of us could read._

"_can you help me out of this?" I asked, turning around so he could unzip it. I felt his hands release the zipper and then fall onto the bed with a large thump._

"_So…now what? Ten minutes is a long time…"_

_He shrugged "what do married people do?" I asked._

"_my parents like to lay on each other and kiss"_

_I pursed my lips "that's gross"_

_He chuckled "yeah I know. Wanna play a game?"_

_I smiled "sure…husband"_

I smiled at the memory. We were so innocent, such very good open friends. That was the first and last time I kissed Emmett Cullen, or any boy for that matter.

The tears were no longer in my eyes and I figured it was time to face Charlie and tell him what exactly had happened-hopefully without the water works, but that was just too much to ask.

I walked into the hotel building and up to our suite level, hoping maybe he decided to go get some food without my presence needed, I just wanted to be alone.

No such luck however, he was in the suite watching television when I walked in. instantly, he jumped up nervous as to what had happened to me all d ay.

"Bella, why didn't you answer your phone? You had me worrying you know"

I sighed "I know dad…sorry."

He sniffed, looking over my stiff body "I thought you'd be in a little bit of a better mood, didn't you see Emmett today? Or did he not turn out to be the guy you left behind?"

I shook my head "oh no, he's the same as the day I left…I'm sure of it. He has to be" the last part came out in a mumble, more to myself than anyone. "…its just that, they, the Cullen's…aren't in town anymore. They moved, some kind of accident. Carlisle and Esme…" I took a deep breath, shutting my eyes and shaking my head. I couldn't make myself say the words. I felt Charlie's arms wrap around me as I began sucking on my top lip, my eye brows furrowing.

"Bella, I am so sorry…I never…this wasn't-oh Bella honey shh its going to be okay." he soothed, brushing a hand through my hair.

"I-I think I'm just going to head to bed…you can get something without me, I just need time to think…sorry."

He nodded, reassuring me and promised to be home in less than thirty minutes. I curled up on my bed, into a fetal position and sobbed like a baby.

Not for the selfish reasons that threatened to flood my head:_ he obviously didn't care enough to mention this to me. Now I'll never see him again. This perfect weekend is ruined. I miss my best friend._

But for Emmett, and his poor family. Little Alice, she was so young and Edward. What did Jasper do? Where were they and were they possibly together? I tried desperately to stop the deadly tears sliding down my stinging face, staining the pillow case under me with my mascara and eyeliner-so carefully arranged earlier this morning.

I slammed one of the pillows onto the ground with a loud huff "I was so stupid to think this would work!" I belted out in-between sobs.

I didn't know why I was _so_ upset, I hadn't seen him in forever, maybe it would have been really awkward if he had been around, maybe he was trying to avoid me.

I decided that I had better avoid all these 'maybe' questions before I just about died. Who cares anyways? It's stupid to think like this, it would help everyone if I just…forgot.

**Charlie Swan**

I sat in the police cruiser for twenty minutes thinking of how I was going to make this happen. Obviously Bella couldn't just forget about this… "best friend who happens to be a boy" guy and needed to at least know where he is.

"Hello? Yes, this is Chief Swan…I used to work around here…yeah, yes! Hello how are you doing?" I said brightening red as the staff began remembering me.

"I was calling regarding the Cullen's old place, yeah Dr. Cullen….oh I see. Yes I realize it was long ago, but do you have _any_ files on hand?"

…okay so sneaking behind your daughters back isn't so bad if you have a good reason right?

"Yeah, I know how it started and all I just wanted to know if you-yes, I understand this is classified information-please, just hear me out. Do you know where the kids went after the incident?…its very important.

Chicago…mhmm…oh okay…alright, thank you Claudia. Yes, talk to you soon, bye-bye." I hung up the phone and took a deep sigh, dialing the number that she had given me to contact this Emmett McCarthy kid the entire family had grown to know and love.

I would make sure Bella found whatever she was looking for-whether it was a conversation or to develop a friendship again…she needed this, she needed a friend again. She hadn't been able to socialize with many people in Phoenix since she was almost always in the hospital or doctors office-a friend would be good for her, help her extract from her shell.

"Chicago's children's care facilities, how can I help you?" a woman's voice answered, she sounded older, but naturally loving-nothing was artificial about that voice.

"Hello ma'am, I was wondering if I could speak to a child of the name of Emmett McCarthy?"

"and with whom am I speaking with?"

My voice came out in a heavy sigh. "….just tell him its Chief Swan…he'll know."

* * *

**holy fuck. i loved it Britt :) wow how amazingly perfect this chapter was! a big round of applause to her. wow ok so I have work to do so we can get back on track which we will. :) look forward to Emmetts POV again, for a VERY interesting conversation.**

**Again BEAUTIFUL job Britt :)**

**you know ur love is greatly appreciated soo leave a comment , review, and PM us if any questions are floating in ur minds :)**

**Pongs-Dancers-monkeyhunkey :)**


End file.
